


happiness is...

by pleasetakemeaway



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, I don’t know how to tag this, I just wanted to dump this somewhere, Other, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasetakemeaway/pseuds/pleasetakemeaway
Summary: happiness is in the little things but also you





	happiness is...

Happiness smells like freshly painted nail polish, going over my favourite books. It smells like freshly brewed coffee on a Sunday morning while cooking some eggs and putting bread in the toaster.

Happiness feels like the crinkle of my bedsheets underneath me, soft and warm towel wrapped around my body as I step out of the shower. It feels like the breeze blowing through my window, just like how it blows as I dig my toes into the sand on the beach.

Happiness looks like the sky painted in different colours during sunset, sparkles when the light shines on my accessories. It looks like fairy lights dimly illuminating my room, similar to how the moon casts its soft light upon the city.

Happiness sounds like the soft hum of the washing machine in the background as I do my work, flipping of pages of the book I endorse myself in. The sounds of keyboard clicks as I type my essay, as the clock ticks reminding me of sleep.

But of course, most importantly, happiness is when I’m with you, wrapped around your scent, looking at your amused face, hearing your laughter.

Happiness is when you’d lend me a hand when no one will, when you’d look at me confused when I do something you didn’t expect. Happiness is when when I lock my eyes with yours unconsciously, breaking into a shy smile soon after.

Happiness is when you’re next to me, doing the things you’re doing, while I work on my own. Happiness is having you happy, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> catching feelings for someone isn’t supposed to be this difficult


End file.
